


Defeat

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, the king is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: What could Merlin do but despair when Arthur died.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #359: Defeat





	Defeat

The day Arthur died, it didn’t rain. No thunderclaps, no wind howling its despair amongst the trees. The earth didn’t heave up. Water lapped the shore as always. Birds singing, squirrels chattering happily, the normal sounds of a world which hadn’t changed at all.

It should have changed. Merlin longed for fury, destruction, death. If Arthur was no longer of the world, what right did he have to exist, did anyone?

But Merlin did nothing to make the universe pay for Arthur’s death. He just sat there, his throat closed in grief, and tried not to howl at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
